Wyrm
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} "What will you be? Man? Dragon? Or aught else?" Wyrms are powerful magickal casters, possessing an array of deadly magickal attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to breath Ice to freeze their foes solid. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period and then use them against the Arisen. The Wyrm bears a glowing stomach where its heart resides and serves as an exploitable weakness. Description One of the smaller cousin of the titular Dragon in Dragon's Dogma. The Wyrm is one of the lesser dragonkin encountered in the game and is only access after The Final Battle. Wyrms are similar to its cousins, the Drake and the Wyvern, bearing many of the same abilities and characteristics, however it is instead related to the Ice element. As such the Wyrm bears a natural weakness to Fire based attacks. Defeating a Wyrm has a minor chance of dragon forging the player's equipment, as long as it has at least one level of enhancement. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Locations Rewards *Killing the Wyrm gives a percentage chance of dragon forging equipment depending upon enhancement level of the equipped gear. *The horns can still be broken off when the Wyrm is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. *After a reload or retry, the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload, more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *Having all three dragon tears in the player's inventory guarantees that the Drake will drop a Wakestone (Post-Game Only), and remarkably improves the chances of receiving the above drops. *The Wyrm's Tear item drop rate increases substaintially in Post-Game. Tactics *The Wyrm is primarily a spellcaster. If its conjuring is successful, the Wyrm will cast magick relentlessly without pause, sometimes leading to multiple powerful spells hitting the battlefield simultaneously. Counters to magick such as inflicting Silence or using Magic Defense boosters are recommended, otherwise keeping the pressure on it and interrupting its casting efforts will prove effective. (even when silencing the Wyrm, it will continue to cast its spells, beware.) As such it's also more resilient to magic attacks as compared with the other dragons, while still functional, it's better to be equipped with physical weapons and use Fire-based abilities if available due to its weaknesses. *The Wyrm's heart is located around the stomach area, directly under the middle of the beast, so attacking from the sides is a good strategy.. *The Wyrm is weak against Fire elemental attacks by 150% *Hitting the heart can interrupt the Wyrm casting spells. *The Wyrm is stationary while casting spells allowing for the party to more easily hit weak spots. *While it may be difficult for melee vocation to hit the heart, Wyrms seem to be toppled more easily than their cousins (not by too much). Effort may be better put forth to toppling the Wyrm, and then tearing apart its heart; if the player is a pure melee vocation. *Direct hit to the head has a chance of dropping Dragon Horn during combat but the Wyrm will always roar and instantly kill pawns immediately after. *Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession (for example, wearing the Hellfire Cloak) can no longer be affected by any attack inflicting this debilitation. They simply free themselves at the end of the grab animation giving a lot of extra time to the Arisen. Trivia *The Wyrm's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall. When in the player's inventory with the Drake's Tear and Wyvern's Tear , the drop rate percentages increase further. *Although the Wyrm is considered a lesserkin of the dragons, it is an ice-based Drake. *The Wyrm possesses smaller wings than either the Drake or the Wyvern. Quotes *''"A strange trick of fate...to meet a fellow countryman. So be it, Mayhap there is a new truth to be found in dragon's form... 'Tis the will of the world... Stand against me!" (Introduction) *"Fall into Disorder."'' (Possession attack) *''"Gather, raging flame!"'' (Upon casting High Bolide) *''"The world calls out for a new ringmaster... ...Earth and man and monster all. All are equal parts within the whole."'' *''"Which shall you be...? Man? Dragon? Or aught else?" (Death) *"''Am I to die?" ''(Death) *"The seat of God lies beyond..." (Death) *"That's it, show me your power!" '' *''"I am your master" '' (Possession attack) *''"Come Arisen!" '' *Generic versions of the Wyrm share dialogue with the standard Drake and Wyvern. Gallery Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 137.jpg| The Wyrm's ice breath. Category:Enemies Category:Dragon Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies